


Erubescens Sclopetum

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, M/M, Political Marriage, Violence, field play, mech sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A matriarchal species in possession of the ultimate energy source brings even Megatron to his knees and Starscream makes him fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erubescens Sclopetum

**Author's Note:**

> The Weck are about twice as large as humans and covered in soft fur.  
> Every title I came up with was cheesy, so I translated one to Latin to make it at least somewhat exotic.
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> Prompt: Transformers, Megatron: diplomatic relations - a proper evil tyrant is a married woman/aliens made them do it - This gun becomes my lawful wife.

"Are you nervous, Lady Megatron?"

The amused question was answered with an attempted shot from the dysfunctional fusion canon. Rumble fled unscathed while one of Megatron's Weckish attendants smiled serenely at the Decepticon tyrant.

Megatron repressed the urge to crush the grinning idiot. Since dawn half a dozen Weck had polished, shined and waxed each and every part of him, all the while giggling and making inane small talk.

Soundwave entered the room.

"Ceremony: prepared. Start: imminent."

The stoic quiet presence was a balm on Megatron's patience.

"Excellent, Soundwave. Make sure that there are no delays."

A short nod acknowledged the command. As Soundwave left, the grinning idiot chirped: "Oh, such an eager bride, aren't we? But, if I were to marry such a pretty set of wings, I, too, wouldn't wish to wait one eyeblink longer than absolutely necessary."

Targeting and energy management sub-routines send fruitless shooting solutions to the fusion cannon, Megatron spend a minute ignoring the error messages bouncing back. The sniggering creatures around him had to live, for now.

Once Megatron had conquered the Universe, this pathetic little world would be annihilated. Unfortunately, he needed this world, and its inhabitants, to achieve this goal.

It was a travesty, a limitless source of energy in the hands of a bunch of organic imbeciles. He would do whatever would be necessary to gain control of the "Well of Weck".

Invading the planet was out of question as the traitorous solo-attempt by Astrotrain had shown. The triple changer had made it back nearly deactivated.

The only recourse left were trade talks. Trade talks which would only be initiated once "proper social hierarchies" had been established.

Proper social hierarchies meant a wise Matriarch presiding over her dotting husband and the rest of the Clan. Since all deals and treaties were only between Matriarchs, it fell to Megatron to become a polished, shined, waxed and much giggled over bride to be wed when the Sun reached its zenith.

Several Decepticons had needed "behavioral corrections" after being told what this mission would entail.

"Preparations: finished. Ceremony: starting."

Soundwave had returned with four of the Stunticons.

"Then lets finish this."

More giggling ensued.

The Stunticons were wisely silent when they smoothly raised the platform upon which Megatron had been seated.

Megatron's procession left the building and entered the arena. Several thousand Weckish faces turned to 'ah' at the sight of the gleaming Decepticon leader, the other several thousand kept their faces glued to the procession ahead. Starscream was being carried by his fellow Seekers, sparkling in iridescent silver, red and blue under the Sun.

The procession seemed to take an eternity. Left and right his Decepticon warriors lined the path, Megatron carefully noting each and every grin sent his way. A dark glare at the Cassette twins had them refraining from throwing whatever they had in their hands.

Finally the procession reached the center stage. Megatron walked the last few steps up and knelt next to Starscream. While the Leader of the Decepticons wore an emotionless expression, the Air Commander presented a devious smirk to the Matriarch of Matriarchs standing in front of them.

"Are you ready, my dears?"

An almost imperceptible nod answered the Matriarch's utterance.

"Dear friends," the Matriarch of Matriarchs addressed the gathered audience, the fifty second highest ranking Matriarchs lined up behind her echoed her words.

"We have gathered here today to see these two people enter the most holy and divine state of Matrimony."

Fifty cheerful, asynchronous voices whispered along, while the Matriarch of Matriarchs waffled on about the ancient traditions and sacred duties and ecstatic events and how happy everyone was to be present at such a joyous occasion.

Megatron was sorely tempted to end the whole procedure with a little help of his, currently, unresponsive fusion cannon. Fortunately, for the Weck leadership, his fusion canon had been physically disconnected since no weapons were allowed at marriage ceremonies. Likewise, Starscream's Null Rays served as decorations only, for the time being.

Zoning the blathering Matriarch and her companions out, Megatron spent the next several minutes fantasizing about his ultimate victory over the pathetic Autobot fools. He would have Prime kneeling before him, begging for each life of his useless comrades. Yes, Prime would be the last to go, Megatron would end his life with his own hands.

An internal alarm, cued to a certain phrase in the speech of the Matriarch of Matriarchs, dragged him back from his pleasant dreams to the rather unpleasant reality. The important part of the ceremony had arrived.

"Now, Starscream of the Seekers, do you join yourself to Megatron of the Gun in the most holy and divine state of Matrimony.

Silence.

Risking a glance to his side, Megatron found Starscream's optics dark and lifeless.

Falling into Standby during this most important of all missions. Second in Command or no Second in Command, he'd do guard duty in the brig on the furthest backwater planet available for the next ten thousand vorn.

A short burst of white noise and Starscream was awake again. The Matriarch of Matriarchs patted the dazed Seeker's leg.

"A few more moments, honey, then you can get to more interesting things."

The gaggle of lesser Matriarchs giggled.

Megatron growled.

The Matriarch of Matriarchs smiled kindly at Starscream.

"Starscream, do you desire this Gun to be your wife?"

Starscream glanced at Megatron, the Leader of all Decepticons narrowed his eyes at his treacherous Air Commander. A slight twitch of the fusion canon and Starscream assured the Matriarch of Matriarchs that, yes, he wanted his dearly belove Megatron very, very much and wanted this whole ceremony to be over with so he could get his fingers on Megatron's chassis.

Laughter ensued in the arena. Megatron once again ignored the error messages bouncing back from his fusion canon.

Eventually the audience quited down and the Matriarch of Matriarchs turned to Megatron.

"Megatron of the Gun, do you take Starscream of the Seekers as your cherishing and loving husband?"

"Yes, I do," was the short, final answer. The faster they were done with this farce the faster he could go back to conquering the Universe.

The happy face of the Matriarch of Matriarchs became even happier.

"Splendid, so I shall recognize this most fortunate and felicitous union in the face. May it be potent and fruitful. Before the face of the most holy and divine Weck you may now commence the ritual of joining."

The gaggle of lesser Matriarchs shuffled forward, leering at the pair in front of them with barely concealed anticipation.

With apprehension Megatron stood, next to him Starscream rose as well.

Megatron had hoped to avoid this part of the ceremony, but going by the Matriarchs excited yet incomprehensible gestures there was no way around it.

He would have to join with Starscream in Interface. Nobody had every been allowed to interface with Megatron, to gain such intimate and potential dangerous access to the tyrant's systems.

He rubbed the invisible access panel on his chest. Starscream's mocking grin had him take an involuntary step backwards. The Seeker followed.

A blue hand covered the black one rubbing the polished silver chest.

The Air Commander's taunting whisper was only meant for his leader's audios.

"Do you really think our new 'allies' are expecting us to interface."  
Starscream's tone turned malicious.

"If I were Leader, I would have made sure to research beforehand what the Weck would expect. And then I would have made sure my blushing bride had no choice but to go through with my plan."

A moment of silence, the rage in Megatron grew, then Starscream continued with calm amusement.

"Let me show you."

Starscream shot Megatron's legs with his Null Rays. Megatron didn't even have time to scream his second's name before he crashed to the floor. The next instant Starscream was on him.

"Starscream!"

He tried to push the jet off, but Starscream held on and brought his mouth close to Megatron's audios, shoving one of his shoulder vents into Megatron's face.

"But, my fearless Leader, I worked very hard to come up with something the Weck will understand. I lost recharge and diligently did everything I could so that this endavour will further the Decepticon cause."

After his little helpful innocence oozing speech Starscream raised himself. He gave Megatron another amused smirk.

"It should be pleasurable. Play along."

Megatron's enraged shout was swallowed by Starscream's mouth upon his. Starscream's magnetic field swell, starting to interfere with Megatron's processes, disrupting the currents feeding his body.

As Starscream kissed and fondled his leader, his powerful jet engines sped up, the magnetic field grew in intensity. Megatron had to reroute more and more energy to counter Starscream's invading field, to keep his own processes stable.

Still, even as Megatron's cooling systems upped there activities, he couldn't deny that Starscream's ministrations felt pleasant. He hoped for Starscream's sake that his research had been done well. He started to caress the vents on each side of Starscream's head. Soft murmurs of appreciation where outer against his mouth, the Seeker's fingers stopping for moments at a time before resuming their paths along polished planes of Megatron's body.

Megatron stroke Starscream's arms and shoulders, slowly making his way to wings adorning his second's back, but just as he was about to reach for one of these appendages, Starscream jerked them out of reach.

After the third time Starscream evaded his touch, Megatron had enough and grabbed the Seeker. One hand pressed Starscream firmly against his chest, making any attempts to draw away futile. With the other hand Megatron gripped a wing.

Above him, Starscream froze, he engines stuttering, yet he didn't struggle, didn't try to free himself. Experimentally Megatron dragged his hand over the wing, his own magnetic field completely subjugating the relatively weak field of the wing.

Starscream went wild.

Short stuttered screeches vibrated against Megatron's neck.

The nosecone dragged in a high whine against Megatron's chest.

Long limbs scratched Megatron's paralyzed ones, the turbines too loud and hot, losing their rhythm.

Starscream's hand scrappled ineffectively at Megatron, drawing neither closer nor pushing away.

Only Megatron's arm anchoring the thrashing jet.

With his head tucked under Megatron's Starscream begged senselessly for nothing and everything.

Starscream's movements spurned on the currents inducted in their systems by both their magnetic fields, currents getting higher than cables had been intended for, heat exceeding the recommended limits. Fuses started to blow and armor begins to melt together.

Eventually their systems couldn't take the strain anymore.

"Megatron!"

A last panicked scream from his second in command, than the Leader of all Decepticons knew no more.

* * *

The sound of fighting woke Megatron. His systems informed him, that heat and energy had reached acceptable levels, yet repairs of overtaxed components would be needed later. He legs were finally operational again.

Starscream lay motionless atop him, still held close by Megatron's hand.

Rumble or Frenzy cheered somebody on, Megatron turned to the sound and met Soundwave's stoic visage.

"Report status!"

"Fall: killed Matriarchs. Weck: leaderless. Civil War: underway. Limitless energy: in easy reach."

A small shove and Starscream fell to the side.

Megatron sat up and surveyed his surroundings. In the arena a writhing mass of Weck produced vicious snarls and pained cries. His troops spurned the fights on with liberal shots into the groups of contestants.

A turn of his head and Megatron came face to face with his communication officer who had inched closer. Soundwave reached out a hand.

"Activity with Starscream: pleasurable?"

The shot of a Null Ray barely missed Megatron and hit Soundwave square in the chest, propelling the mech backwards.

Megatron turned around and grabbed Starscream by a wing, this time a small sound of pain escape the Seeker staring at him defiantly.

"What are you doing, Starscream?"

Megatron was angry, he had just shared immense pleasure with the jet and his second was already back to trying to kill him.

"The idea was mine!

"You are mine!

"I do not share with the sycophant!"

Any surprise Megatron felt at that revelation was suppressed. The target hadn't been him but Soundwave.

Yet, Starscream presumed too much.

"What makes you think that I'm yours, Starscream?"

"You just promised yourself to me, my quick and carefully planned actions gained you the means to fulfill all your goals. If I were leader, I'd reward my subordinate."

Starscream wanted him as a reward? Something was obviously wrong with the Seeker, but Megatron wasn't above using that temporary weakness.

"I am Leader of the Decepticons!

"I will reward and punish as I see fit!"

He tightened his grip on Starscream's wing till the other whimpered in pain and tried to draw away.

Megatron followed the motion and pushed further till the jet lay flat, kept down by Megatron's weight on him.

If he were fast, he could use the apparently addled state of his second to gain control over his systems and turn him into the properly loyal second he should be.

Carefully Megatron caressed the wing he had abused just a moment ago.

"We aren't completely married yet. The pledging like the Weck do, isn't one of our traditions. For this marriage to be consummated, we have to pledge ourselves like Cybertronians."

While bringing all his firewalls and defenses online, Megatron gently fondled a panel under Starscream's chest open.

Starscream smirked triumphantly as he laid Megatron's interface cables free.

Megatron plugged himself into Starscream.

The first thing send over the connection was a virus.

☙End❧

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Erubscens Sclopetum is meant to mean 'Blushing Gun', alternate titles included Bridal Gun and Gunning Bride.


End file.
